The 100 Games
by allisonarrows
Summary: Clarke Griffin is about to turn 18, it's her last year to possibly be reaped for the Hunger Games, and then she will be free. Until her best friend Octavia is reaped, Clarke has to volunteer in her place. And when her best friends brother, Bellamy Blake is also chosen for the Hunger Games, Clarke and Bellamy and many more's morals are put to the test.
1. Reaped

The 100 Games: The 100 hunger games AU.

I've been meaning to write this for weeks and I am super excited to get started! It's a Bellarke shipping AU but it's not just about Bellarke – enjoy and let me know what you like and stuff!

The morning hadn't even begun, but Clarke was already wide-awake. She sat there for probably hours in the haunting silence, running her fingers over her fathers watch again and again, clutching it as close to her pale flesh as she could, like it was him, and she was trying to hold on. He'd been dead for five years, but that didn't make anything less difficult for Clarke, time doesn't mend the wounds, at least not hers. When the black sky began to turn to orange she felt a ghostly fear swipe over her. She suddenly wished the hours took longer, and she wished she didn't have to face today - The Reaping day. It was her last, she was finally about to turn 18, next year by this time she would be too old for this, but that didn't make her fell any better. Her mother walked over to my bed, she assumed Clarke was asleep and brushed her blonde hair a little, savoring the moment of silence, just incase.

"Clarke, baby, it's time to get up." Abby said, she was absolutely beautiful, Clarke wished she looked just like her, but she didn't. She reluctantly sat up and stared at her mother, She wanted to smile, She wanted to show her it was going to be okay, but Clarke was a horrid liar, so she decided not to even try. "Let's get you ready." She whispered, even though there was no need to whisper anymore. She pulled Clarke over to the small mirror and began to brush through her tangled hair, pulling out the knots from hunting with Wells. It was the only secure thing Clarke had, the only thing that made her feel stable. As her hair was wound into the typical braid she realized how much she envied Wells. His father, Jaha, worked for the capitol, and last night Wells had revealed something she honestly wished she could forget.

_ "You're my best friend, no matter what right?" Wells asked as they sat in the forbidden woods, clutching their weapons. That seemed like a stupid question to her at the time._

_ "Of course you knuckle-head." They were both raised as the 'upper class' of district 12, to Clarke that means nothing, She still go to the same school, she may eat better than some, but it doesn't show. Wells and Clarke both were in the privileged class, so they stuck together since they felt the wrath from everyone else._

_ "My name hasn't ever been in the bowl." In that moment Clarke felt like a bolt of lightening crashed through her, She felt dizzy and immobile. _

_ "What the hell does that even mean?"_

_ "My father struck a deal with whoever records everyone to put in the reaping bowl, that my name never be in it…. I hate myself for it, but Clarke I thought you should know." _

"Clarke, you look stunning." Her mother said, breaking Clarke out of her thoughts and into reality. She stared at herself in the dirty mirror, her mother had dressed Clarke like a doll in her blue dress she wore at her last reaping ceremony, it was beautiful, for once, Clarke felt like the way she saw her mother. "Your father would be proud." She said, her eyes swelling with tears. Clarke hated seeing her mother cry. She was the only person Clarke had left, and she wanted to do her good the best she could. Clarke hugged her mother as tight as she could, "It's the last reaping momma, we're gonna be fine after this."

"_Please, please no! Don't kill her – I – I – I'll do anything!" _

"Bellamy!" He woke from his dreams with a jump, sitting up straight and eyes bugging out like a madman. His sweat was dripping everywhere. _It was just a dream Bell._ Octavia, his little sister, was sitting in front of him, a look of concern washed over her face, probably for many reasons. It was his last reaping day, not hers however. "Did you have another nightmare?" She asked wiping his forehead with a towel.

"Yea, about mom." He replied clutching his fists together, his jaw tightening too as he remembered it was time for their fates to be put on the line by the capitol. He resented them with his whole being, they took everything from him, his parents, his freedom, all he had was Octavia, to try and do something good in this horrible world. Bellamy always found himself messing up, but Octavia was the one thing he could do right, he wouldn't let her go.

"You need to stop blaming yourself." She said putting away the rag and beginning to twist her hair around into a braid, He shrugged as he got up, going to the water bowl to splash water in his face.

"O, I can to whatever I want to." He said harshly, he didn't mean for it to come out that way, it just did, and one thing Bellamy hated was taking back what he said.

"Don't need to get crabby Bell, I'm just saying." She was always so accepting of his demons, he owed her everything; he would protect his baby sister no matter what. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her, he failed his mother, he couldn't fail Octavia too. Bellamy threw on his tight blue shit and tried to fake a smile for Octavia, "Ready to get reaped?" He asked with sarcasm dripping from his mouth. Octavia came out of the curtain in the corner to reveal a white little dress on her gorgeous figure, she twirled a little for him and he couldn't help but smile at her. She was so beautiful, and he loved her, he needed to protect her, he had to.

Clarke walked up to the Blake home and knocked on the cracked open door. To say the homes weren't in top condition would be an understatement. Now it was nearing 10 and the sky was a pale, sad blue.

"Whose there?" She heard from the inside.

"Clarke!" She yelled back. Octavia emerged from the door, looking as stunning as ever. Besides Wells, Octavia was Clarke's other and only other friend since Octavia saw her for the person she was, not the status she held.

"You look gorgeous." Clarke said admittedly, suddenly feeling slightly self conscious.

"Really? I don't know I feel like such a child in this dress." She admitted, Octavia was only two years younger than Clarke, but sometimes her brother treated her like she was five.

"No, it's perfect for you." Clarke said, "Where is Bellamy?" It wasn't like Clarke wanted to see him, but she was curious to see if he was as nervous as Clarke. Although Octavia and Clarke got along, Bellamy was a completely different story.

"Inside brooding in self-loathe." Octavia said jokingly, yet Clarke knew better than to take it as a joke.

"Bell! I'm going to the reaping thing with Clarke, see you after!" She yelled, Clarke took note of how easy it was for her to be so calm about all of this, or maybe she was just better at faking. Bellamy came outside and stared with complete loathe at Clarke, "Princess." He addressed to her, it was the equivalent of spitting on Clarke, but she took the slap and just smiled at him.

"Octavia I love you, ok, here I got you this… just in case.." He handed her a box with a red bow on it. Octavia excitedly threw off the top and stared inside with complete awe. It was a pin of a mockingjay.

"Bell it's beautiful, thank you." She hugged her brother and immediately he hugged back as if it were life or death, it made Clarke remember that he did have a good side, but that didn't make her dislike him any less.

"Take care of her Princess or I swear to God –"

"I will Bellamy, she'll be fine, really." Clarke promised.

"Well, now that my mother has scolded you, lets go to our death." Octavia said sarcastically, both Bellamy and Clarke rolled their eyes, neither of them seemed to be in the mood for jokes.

They were all lined up, and silence swept over the row upon row of girls and boys. Clarke and Octavia stood next to each other, Octavia was completely at peace, just sitting and waiting in the silence as Jaha's hands swept the bowl, Clarke's name was somewhere in there, ten, maybe fifteen times. She closed her eyes in complete fear, why was she so scared?

"The Female Tribute of District 12 is.." Jaha's voice said, ringing in Clarke's ear from the volume of the microphone.. _Please not me, God please, just not me._

"Octavia Blake!" The world went silent. Mouths were moving, but Clarke couldn't hear a thing. She looked at Octavia who looked like the child Bellamy treated her like. Her dark eyes were wide and filled with tears already, Clarke hadn't realized it, but she had been holding her hand. Octavia let go and slowly walked towards Jaha. This wasn't fair, Clarke felt everything spin, her hearting beating faster and faster, making her head burn. A path cleared for Octavia to walk to her death. Then Clarke saw Bellamy, sprinting towards Octavia, he looked like an animal, his whole face red with rage. Two guards held him back, he tried to punch, but they were like statues.

And then Clarke heard a voice that broke the white noise.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as Tribute!" And suddenly Clarke was in the same clear path to the stands, and her hand was high in the air like a school girl, eager with her answer. It was her voice, she was the volunteer. Clarke suddenly felt so cold, now everyone was silent. No mouths moved, no one moved, they all just stood in awe as they watched Clarke march up, slowly. She heard a screaming cry, she assumed it was her mother from the back, waiting with all the other parents. She hadn't even thought of her mother. Now she would be all alone. Octavia turned to Clarke, her face red from the falling tears, that made Clarke remember why she took her place, Octavia was her best friend, she deserved life. Octavia screamed Clarke's name, she was desperate to save Clarke, but there was nothing to be done, Clarke had made her decision. The guards grabbed Octavia and pulled her away, back into the crowd of girls that stared at Clarke, completely awestruck of her choice. The people looked at her like she was a ghost, Clarke was marching up to her funeral, ready to face death. She made her way up the steps and stood next to Jaha, his eyes looked at her sad, but it was only for a moment.

"Incredible, how brave of Clarke Griffin to be the first Tribute of District 12, let's give a round of applause." Jaha began to clap, but he was the only one, everyone else lifted their hand in the air with two fingers to the sky, it was a sign of respect to Clarke, she'd never seen anything like this, it was a sign of something brewing.

"Alright, yes, yes, hands down everyone! It's time for our male Tribute!" He said, how could he be so excited? Oh.. that's right, there was no way his son could be chosen, suddenly Clarke hated Wells, she hated him because he was a coward.

"And our male Tribute of District 12 is…." Clarke felt her flesh crawl and the hairs rise in complete anticipation and fear, this person would be her enemy. She had to survive, for her mother, she had to, even if it meant taking down –

"Bellamy Blake!"

Even if it meant taking down Bellamy Blake.


	2. Same Page

**OMG! The Positive feedback gave me such a big smile I'm glad you're all enjoying this! Be prepared for some fun twists and turns! – Love Mary**

Clarke's heart was beating like a drum, in her chest and then all the way to her ears and toes. Was this what true fear felt like? She felt cold, but it was a hot summer day, and she felt homesick, completely homesick. She sat it a bare room near the corner, still in her reaping dress. Clarke realized how it was almost poetic how everyone in the poorest district dressed up in the finest clothes their shortage of money could buy and then waits to find out who is to face a brutal death. And who is to kill a friend.. A friend.. No Clarke wouldn't consider Bellamy a friend, but he was someone she'd known her whole life, she watched his family get taken away from him without being able to do anything to help, and no matter how many times Bellamy would protest Clarke would always make sure they had enough food to eat, even if it meant missing a meal herself. She never really liked Bellamy, though. He always got on her nerves and made fun of her and then just smiled at her, until now Clarke hadn't realized how much she liked that smile. _Jesus Clarke, really? _She thought to herself. This was no time to even consider thinking about boys. She needed to survive, she couldn't be weakened by Bellamy's charm or the fact that she did care about his well being. Clarke had to do anything to survive, she couldn't leave her mother alone. But she couldn't kill Bellamy, she knew deep down that if the choice came she'd rather kill herself than her best friend's brother. Before Clarke could contemplate anymore strategies the giant metal door burst open with a loud scratch against the concrete.

"Clarke, baby." Her mother said, running towards her in a fit of tears.

"You have one minute," The guard replied. One minute to say goodbye didn't seem completely fair in Clarke's mind, but then again nothing about any of this did.

"You are so brave, you're a great hunter, your father trained you well just in – in case this ever happened –oh." Clarke hadn't ever seen her mother like this. Even at her father's funeral when Little ten-year-old Clarke had to pull her mother away from the casket that she clung to, even then her big eyes weren't as tired and sad as they were now. She gripped Clarke's wrists, like it was the only thing keeping her stable, her whole face to the ground, she took a few deep breaths. And then she looked up, and then tears were still there, but her mother didn't look even slightly weak, she was incredible how she could find a way to make herself stronger, Clarke hoped she would be like that someday.

"Clarke," Her mothers voice was a low whisper, her eyes hard as rocks, "You can and you will survive. I was offered a job at the capitol, obviously I didn't take it then, but I could now, I'm uh." Her eyes shifted for a moment, she always did that when she hid something, "I'm good friends with your trainer, his name is Marcus Kane and he is the only man who has ever survived the hunger games in our district, he is a good man Clarke, and he will train you to survive and I – I will watch over you the whole time okay?" Every word her mother said made her feel like there were things she didn't even know, it made her mother feel like a stranger suddenly, and yet every word she took to heart. _You can do this Clarke._

"Mom, I don't know if I can kill someone." Clarke admitted, speaking for the first time since she found out she was being thrown into the hunger games. Her tongue was completely dry, when was the last time she had drank? She had no idea. But she felt exhausted, she felt drained. The door was burst open and that same guard grabbed her mother by the arm, but Abby pulled herself out of his grasp and fixed her shirt, "Don't touch me." She ordered him, the mother figure in her leaving and the government figure returning. As he led her mother out of the room, Clarke trying to take mental images, just in case, she turned and looked at Clarke, she looked at her like another person, not like her daughter, "If it comes to it, you will have to kill someone Clarke." And then she was gone.

"Bellamy Blake, you have one minute." He knew who it was before she even walked in the door, the only person he had in his life, she's been the only person for quite a long time, so naturally Octavia was the only one to come see him.

"Bell." Right when he turned her small arms were around his neck, her dark hair against his cheek and her forehead on his shoulder. He shushed her as she sobbed, like he did after their mother was dragged away from them, never to be seen again.

"Hey, O, listen to me." He pulled his baby sister away from him and put his hands on her shoulders, her face looked up to him, just like she did when they lost their mother, "You will see me again soon okay? I am not leaving you." She nodded but then dug her face right back into his shoulder, embracing him again, savoring the warmth her brother had. Bellamy stroked her hair and took in this moment, just in case.

"Please- Please don't hurt Clarke." She sobbed, if this goodbye could have been made any harder for Bellamy, this was how, "Please, promise me you'll try to find a way to save both of you, please promise me you wont kill Clarke." She stared at him wide eyed, it made Bellamy remember she was becoming a woman soon, no matter how much he wanted it to stop. But he didn't want to leave her, he needed to see her grow up, he couldn't let her be alone, she needed him to give her away and make sure she married someone good.

"I promise." He lied to her. And as the metal doors opened for the guards to pull her away, he prayed that wouldn't be the last time that he'd see her.

As Clarke entered the train the beauty overwhelmed her. She had seen pictures of the capitol, but never in person seen the finer things it held, now she understood the hype. The whole place had a grey theme going with blue accents here and there, the whole place was filled with the most amazing smells she had ever known.

"It's the oranges, freshly picked too, enough to feed a flipping army, yet they're in here for the three of us, hysterical isn't it?" Clarke almost jumped at the voice, she had thought she was alone, yet in the very back of the train cart there was a figure facing the other direction, his arm draped over the grey couch in a relaxed manor.

"My dear Clarke, a pleasure to finally meet you." He stood up and turned to her, he had dark brown and freshly clean hair, she'd never seen hair that nice before, and his clothes were a deeper grey than the room, but plain and reminded her of the rain, "I am Marcus Kane, the legendary killer, and it's a pleasure, your mother speaks highly of you." He walked up to her, he was much taller, but Clarke was slightly short. His long nose and features reminded her of something.

"Your ma and I, we go way back, like childhood far." He said, the way he talked was so casual it bugged her, he was going to teach her how to survive, why was he into small talk?

"Well she's never spoken about you so that shows how much it matters I guess." She didn't mean for those words to blurt out, but with the way her day was going her filter seemed far-gone. He didn't seem to take the blow; he just shrugged it off and concluded, "Fair enough, she has her reasons I assure you." The way he said it was almost remorseful, like the way people had talked at her father's funeral, like the remembrance of lost memories.

"So when do we leave?" Clarke asked, eager to remove the subject from her mother and Kane's past.

"As soon as the other Tribute gets on what's his name?"

Before Clarke could answer Bellamy stepped onto the train, he looked tired and stressed, a feeling Clarke was familiar with. He took a quick scope around and then looked at Kane.

"Bellamy Blake." Kane said, he looked at him like he was a ghost.

"Yea, now that we all seem to know each other let's get out of this hell hole," He replied, his voice was even more hoarse than usual. Kane shrugged and left the room without another word. Clarke didn't like being left alone in a room with Bellamy before, but now, it was like two wild animals of prey stuck in a cave together, Clarke hadn't ever felt more uncomfortable.

"Clarke, thank you, you saved my sisters life." Bellamy said, now his voice was soft and smooth, she usually liked it when he spoke like that, but now it aggravated her.

"Any sensible person would do that." She said, not wanting them to be tied together in any ways.

"I disagree, you were brave and I owe you everything for saving her." He admitted, nearing her, Clarke didn't flinch, she just stood near the oranges and kept her fingertips near the knife, she didn't trust him at all, "However, as grateful as I am don't expect me to try to save you, just so were on the same page Clarke, if I have to, I will kill you." His knuckles turned red as he kept his hand in a fist, he was breathing heavy, trying to be tough, but Clarke saw through it, he was terrified.

"I'm glad were on the same page then." She said, trying to be as strong as he was. They were close, very close, practically breathing the same air, she'd never noticed how pure his eyes were and how captivating they could be, maybe that's why he had so many girls back at home. Before Bellamy could say something else Kane burst through the door again, making Bellamy step back, and release his fists.

"We'll be off any moment," He said uncomfortably, clearly sensing the lingering tension. A few seconds later there was a slight jolt, and then they were off at the speed of lightening, leaving her home behind, and traveling to one of their funerals, or maybe both of theirs, suddenly Clarke had lost any apetite.


	3. Past to Present

**Was gonna wait to write the next chapter, but I thought of something so it's coming early! Hope you enjoy this part!**

_ten years ago._

There was something about the smell of Momma's cooking that had brought Bellamy running to the kitchen no matter what he was doing. Even if he was playing outside with his friends, if he smelt his mother's food, he would dash inside. But it wasn't just because he loved his mothers cooking, he loved how whenever she cooked she'd let him help out, or he would get to put Octavia on his back to help her reach the spices cabinet. She was always so short, she appeared to be much younger than six. As Bellamy helped his mother stir the stew he hadn't even noticed that she had taken a break to sit down. She was beautiful, her long brown hair tumbled down her back, her freckles were just like Bellamy's and her blue eyes were exquisite as a jewel. She was the most beautiful woman in the whole district, but also the most lonely.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Bellamy turned off the stove and ran to his mother, plopping himself on her lap, she wasn't one to cry, she always looked sad, but Bellamy never saw her cry.

"Oh baby, I just miss your dad." She admitted, even though he was only eight, she knew he was mature enough to be told the truth. Bellamy never knew his father, he didn't know why, he just hadn't ever come up.

"Why doesn't he ever come?" Bellamy asked her. His big eyes were so innocent, so unknowing of the dangers the reaping held for him, his fate and future had been so full of life and possibility, only to be suffocated by the capitol.

"He can't baby, he was taken away from us, that's why we can't trust the capitol, they ruin everyone, they can turn anyone into monsters." She had begun to frighten Bellamy when she spoke like that, but he learned to hide his fear. His mother realized she went over the line, her eyes were so tired, her youth was taken away from her having to raise two children on her own, "Go feed your sister." She finally said, cutting through the haunting silence.

Hopping off of her lap he ran into the other and only other room in the house that was much more like a hut, completely made of sticks and ready to collapse at any moment it seemed, it wasn't much, but to Bellamy it was home.

"Octavia I made carrot soup, your favorite." Bellamy said, sitting next to his little sister who played with the straw doll he'd made for her.

"Pick me up Bell!" She squealed in excitement, her eyes as large as the moon since she worshipped her big brother. He picked up the little girl and tossed her onto his back like a rag doll and ran around the house, as Bellamy laughed Octavia squealed in excitement.

"Look at me mommy! I'm flying!" Octavia said, her dark hair catching the breeze. For the first time that day their mother laughed a little, her cracked lips growing into a wide smile that would stop hearts.

"You silly bird, go eat." She said to Octavia as she read a paper. Bellamy poured the soup and gave it to Octavia, but couldn't keep his eye off of the paper his mother clung to.

"Momma, what's that?" She jumped at the sound of his voice, like she'd forgotten he was there at all.

"Nothing Bell, listen, you need to listen to me good you hear?" Bellamy nodded, for all he wanted was to please his mother, she put her worn fingers under his chin to make sure he looked her in the eye, "Something bad is going to happen, and you need to take care of your sister, no matter what, she's your responsibility Bellamy, you guard her with you life do you hear me?" She said, her delicate voice turning to iron.

"Yes momma, but why? What's gonna happen?" He asked. She stroked his hair, still no signs of crying.

"My boy, I did something stupid, and I should pay the price."

Little Bellamy had finally fallen asleep, he tucked in Octavia after telling her a fairytale about princes and knights, but he struggled to sleep after what his mother had warned him with. Just as he began to fade into a dream he heard a loud scream. He jumped up, his heart pounding in his ears, Octavia woke up too, she immediately grabbed his arm and clung on for dear life.

"Mommy what was that?" Bellamy asked, but when he turned to her side of the floor, she was gone.

"Momma?" Bellamy shouted louder and louder, his lip was quivering, he suddenly felt very scared he tried to tell himself to be brave, but even he didn't believe it. He got up and ran outside of their house. Octavia's little feet were trying to follow behind Bellamy. As he came outside the door the black night was light but by torches that five, maybe six men were holding. They all wore black, the perfect camouflage to make them almost invisible, except for their faces that were lit by the torches light. And then there was his mother in the middle of the chaos. She was on her knees, her head down, and her hands tied by ropes and held by two men who didn't have torches. Bellamy tried to scream, tried to move, but he was frozen, completely stuck, like something stopped him from moving, and like his mouth was glued shut.

"Hey – what's that?" One of the men with torches yelled. His voice was loud and low, it reminded Bellamy of a lion's roar.

"It's her kids." Said another, his voice almost the same. Octavia wrapped her arms around Bellamy's leg and hid behind him, he could hear her small whimpers. Then his mother looked up, he couldn't see her face, but he could hear her wailing both of their names, it sounded almost not like a human, Bellamy was shaking so fast, he'd never been this afraid.

"Mommy!" It was Octavia, Bellamy didn't know how to protect her from his, he was failing the one promise he made, the most important thing his life was for. One of the guards raised his hand to hit his mother, he wanted to run, but he couldn't move, Octavia's fingers dug into his skin.

"Hey, Criskon, not in front of those kids." Said another one. The Guard who was wavering, ready to hit, turned.

"They need to learn that they can't do what she did." Criskon said, and slapped his mother, the power of it throwing Bellamy's mother to the ground, but the ropes pulled her right back up.

"NO!" Bellamy had found his voice, he left Octavia at the house and ran up to the guard, punching him as hard as he could in the leg. The man turned around and grabbed Bellamy by the arm, twisting it, making Bellamy feel as if it would pop out.

"Von! Let the brat go." Criskon said, pulling out a knife, Octavia screamed at the top of her lungs, Bellamy's eyes were filled with tears, "They did nothing wrong, just this bitch did." Criskon kicked their mother in the stomach, her body practically leaped back from the impact.

"No! Stop it!" Bellamy screamed as the man let him go, giving him the feeling in his arm back, but not removing the fact that everything hurt. The man who twisted his arm got down on his knees to where Bellamy laid on the cold, dirt ground, "Close your eyes kids." He said, loud enough for Octavia to hear to. Bellamy wouldn't, but he needed Octavia to.

"Do what he says Octavia." He screamed at her, making sure she wouldn't remember or have nightmares, Bellamy was ready for the worst.

"Brave kid," Von said, "But don't ever do what she did."

With that Criskon bent over and raised his knife to their mother.

"Please! Please don't kill her I – I – I'll do anything!" Bellamy screamed in a complete fit of tears.

….

"Bellamy! Bellamy! Bell wake up!" Clarke screamed at him, grabbing his sweaty body and shaking it, trying to wake up the screaming boy. He woke up with a jolt, his whole body practically having a shock go through him.

"Mom!" He yelled, his eyes opening wide, sweat dripping everywhere, Clarke hadn't ever seen him like this, "Clarke.. what, what are you doing in here?" Bellamy asked, he was back, it was just a dream, he had this dream a lot, of the night he lost his mother to the capitol, the night his childhood was ripped from him.

"You were screaming, I came to check on you." She admitted, her face was lit only a little by the candle by his bed, her blue and green eyes practically dancing from the flames, "was it a nightmare about your mom?" She asked.

"Don't act like you care." He said, finding his voice again, deepening it to stop looking vulnerable, he used his sleeve to try to remove some sweat.

"Okay, look we don't have to do this Bell, not here." She said, he had pushed enough buttons in a matter of moments, she was done putting up walls, at least for right now, "I do care, I remember that night too, I remember when you came to my house, I remember that one time we actually connected Bellamy, cause whether you like it or not I do care about you and I always will do yes. So you don't get to tell me how I feel." She pushed back some of her blonde hair, she hated admitting that she cared, she didn't even know why she did, all they did was nicker. But maybe it was because they had a common goal, Octavia, they were kindred spirits, but that didn't mean either of them would admit it to each other.

"And Bellamy, no matter how hard I try I can't convince myself that I could kill you okay." She admitted, something about nighttime gave her honesty; she brought her knees to her chest, trying to close herself off now that she had completely opened up. She leaned her head on the headboard and looked up at the ceiling, anywhere but into Bellamy's eyes. But Bellamy was looking right at her, taking in everything she'd admitted. He knew her better than he'd admit, and he admired her more than he'd like to as well. She was beautiful and fearless, and the only person who knew everything about him.

"Thank you," He said, it was like nails on a chalkboard to him, giving any satisfaction to her, he usually enjoyed pissing her off and disclosing any feelings from her, "I don't think I could kill you either." He finally admitted, he couldn't stop looking at her, and she couldn't even look at him. He heard her take in a quick breath like his words surprised her they surprised him too though.

"We're both screwed then." She said quietly, her hands were shaking next to Bellamy's, she was scared, but far too proud to admit it, maybe that's why he liked her so much, she was brave and fearless, like his mother was.

"I guess so." He said, running his fingers through his hair, again Clarke took in a breath, this time he wasn't sure why.

"I should – I should go back to bed, tomorrow will be a long day." Clarke said Beginning to get off of the bed. Bellamy, without thinking it through followed his impulse and grabbed her hand, "Stay." He said, barely audible, hoping she wouldn't hear it, but by the fact that she was completely frozen he knew she did, "I think we're both terrified and uh – I wouldn't mind the company." He hated this vulnerability, he hated how easy it was to admit to Clarke that he needed her, but for some reason, he trusted her with all of himself. She looked at him, those eyes glowing in the darkness, he was amazed by how bright they were.

"Ok." She said. She stayed as far on the other side, turning away from him, but she was there, and Bellamy hadn't felt this peaceful in a long time.

"Night," Bellamy said, still facing her, but closing his eyes to try to fall asleep, and try to stop fearing the ghost of his mother, "Princess." He said.

Clarke smiled and kept her eyes shut, for once she liked how he called her that.

…..

Bellamy woke up to the sound of screeching wheels from the train, they were probably here, he just wanted to sleep more. He opened his eyes feeling dazed and saw blonde hair right in front of him. His arm was around Clarke as she slept, and they were quite close.

"Shit." He whispered to himself, he slowly moved his arm out from around her torso and sat up. He watched her as he slept and couldn't help but smile, her mouth was wide open, she was snoring, and yet she looked completely peaceful. But it was time to end the peace and begin chaos. He kicked her leg to wake her up, "Princess, time to go." He said. He got out of bed and watched Clarke's eyes open, for a moment she looked shocked, until she remembered why she was here.

"These beds are incredibly fancy." She said, she only slept on the floor or a stick made bed, never something like this.

"Yea were treated like kings, if I knew about this I would have signed myself up long ago." He said laughing at his own joke, Clarke just rolled her eyes, Bellamy noted her annoyance, "Sorry bad joke." He felt bad for pissing her off. Why did he care? Usually he enjoyed pushing her buttons.

"Well let's get going I guess." Clarke got up and threw her hair into a pony tail, she really didn't want to evaluate last night, they were both scared and vulnerable, so they talked civilly, that was all.

"You snore when you sleep," He said laughing, "Loudly." Clarke rolled her eyes again, wishing she could kill him now.

"Shut up Blake." She said as he opened the door to leave, she followed behind with a knot in her stomach.

…

Clarke and Bellamy walked into the main room of the train; Kane was waiting in the same couch in the same way.

"Were here." He said. He got up and smiled at both Bellamy and Clarke, he was so pleasant, but he killed people, and Clarke couldn't forget that.

"Don't talk to anyone, an Avox with meet up with us to take up to the hotel." He lead the way out of the train door.

"Avox?" Bellamy asked, being the first to follow Kane.

"Yea, servants of the Capitol, arrested for trying to rebel, tongues are cut off to be mute," Kane stopped as they all reached outside, the sky was a beautiful blue and the air smelt like flowers, Clarke hadn't ever seen anything like this place. A giant, beautiful building, concrete and strong, sculptures everywhere.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kane said.

"That's one word for it." Bellamy said. Kane walked through the golden doors, and Clarke followed behind Bellamy. The inside was even more spectacular than the outside, more statues, these made of gold instead of concrete. Bellamy stood in just as much awe as Clarke. Kane didn't stop walking however; he seemed to be over the amazement of the central station.

"This way, the car is out here." Clarke struggled to keep up as she ran into many people with such weird hair, blue, pink, yellow, it was like a freak show and Clarke suddenly had a headache. They reached the door and went out into a clear street, the change of scenery from so many people to none was what Clarke needed. There was just a car there, ready to take them to the fancy hotel where there would be people , and where everything would begin, beginning of the end. Kane knocked on the window of the car and made a wave gesture with his hand to the driver. The car door opened and the woman stepped out, she had brown hair with blue pieces dangling here and there, here eyes were dark and her lips were cracked, she looked up at them, and her face was half covered in bandages, but not covered enough. Bellamy stumbled, he looked like he'd lost his balance completely, his face went pale and his eyes turned cold.

"Mom?"


	4. Threats

"Bellamy?" Clarke was a few steps away from him, but she could still see goose bumps rising on his skin, he was visibly shaking that made Clarke slightly worried he would pass out at any given moment. His mother was dead, he'd told her the story before, he watched them kill her.

"How the hell are you alive?" He asked, he looked at her like a ghost, taking it in, knowing she could disappear at any moment and he could lose her forever, he seriously hoped this was a dream and he'd wake up at home to the dreadful smell of dirt and sweat, that seemed so much better than any of this.

"She can't speak to you Bellamy, she's an Avox," Kane said as his mother came over and opened the door for them, he stared at her for a brief moment, and Clarke saw something human in Kane's dead eyes, just for a moment. Kane got in the car and stuck his hand out for them to follow. It was an incredible thing, much more like a carriage, but Clarke didn't exactly know the difference, she'd only studied and heard about them. Clarke made her way over to the still frozen Bellamy, his eyes glued on his mother, his mouth hadn't moved since his last sentence. Clarke began to reach for his hand, not quite sure why, just knowing he might need someone, "Bell, I'm here for you." She whispered, only audible for his ears. He ripped his hand from her lose grasp, not looking her in the eyes at all, just boiling with anger now, "Shut up and just get in the damn car." He said, his voice was near cracking, but he was good at faking it. Clarke nodded and got in, realizing what happened last night was gone, they couldn't be friends, she was an idiot for thinking they could be.

..

Bellamy hadn't meant to be so hostile with Clarke, but he couldn't take it back, and honestly hated admitting he was wrong, especially to that princess, he'd rather ruin any ally with her than admit to his fault. He licked his lips and bounced on his toes for a moment, trying to grasp the situation better. He'd blinked and pinched himself enough times to know this was no dream, his mother, his dead mother was right there with a bandage around her face to make her look like a mummy. She used to be so beautiful, her lips were still chapped, and that was honestly the first the he recognized about her. Her hair was falling out, it looked brittle and old, she lost any of the young beauty she had, yet she was still his mother, under the tortured creature they'd creature her to be, she was still that woman he had watched die in his dreams over and over again. Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair, taking in one last deep breathe before walking towards his mother to get into the car. Before he could get in she put her hand on his face, her eyes were still as bright as the last time he'd seen them, so familiar and warm, it made him believe he could be okay, just for a moment. Little tears began to grow in her eyes, and her worn old hand ran over his freckled cheeks that looked just like hers.

"Mom." Bellamy whispered, barely audible, still trying to understand how she was alive. She took her hand off of his face and looked away, was she ashamed? Or was it time for them to become strangers? Just as Bellamy began to get in the car her brittle hand stopped him, and put into his own hand a small piece of paper with scribbled handwriting that was extremely familiar to him.

_Meet me at the roof top tonight 10 o'clock_

…_._

_Ten years ago_

"Bellamy, Octavia, get inside." Abby ordered, she tried to stay completely calm and collective, but now she had to, there was no choice. Abby was a woman of many talents, her strongest being her medical knowledge and skill, however her second strongest and less know for was the skill of forcing herself to take control of situations. It was why she was so good at being a doctor, even when she was at a complete panic, she knew how to control her body to find a calm. Now was the time to do just that. She threw her obnoxiously long hair into a ponytail, already fed up with it being in her face and directed the two terrified and crying children into Clarke's room. Clarke was asleep, but Abby wasn't in the mood for pampering her daughter.

"Clarke, Clarke wake up." Abby said, trying to be louder than Octavia as she cried, Bellamy wasn't crying which did impress Abby, but also scared her, he was tough as nails, she could see it in his eyes. _Just like his father._ She thought.

"Momma, what's going on?" Clarke asked sitting up and rubbing her sea blue eyes.

"Octavia and Bellamy's mother is in a lot of trouble, please watch Octavia and just stay in here all of you alright?" Abby ordered them, even though it was phrased like a question her daughter knew better than to see it as one. Abby closed the door and ran outside. All the guards stood there holding a dangling Aurora Blake. She was too good of a person for this, everything in Abby's stomach wanted to shut down, this was different than an OR, this was on purpose someone causing this pain to happen. Even a few feet away from her in the half lit yard she could see a pool of blood under Aurora coming from her mouth.

"Gentlemen, what are the charges?" Abby asked, making a stance that showed she wasn't afraid though her racing mind said otherwise. Again she looked at Aurora when her head moved. She was still conscious, slowly drowning in the pain, these men were truly heartless.

"Crime against the capitol." It was Criskon, the bastard who Abby always was stuck with for projects in school when they were young, hadn't he once liked Aurora.

"Be more specific Criskon, we all work for the same people here." She hated the men of the capitol, they loved to claw at the women and seem like their superiors whenever they could.

"She murdered Jaha's wife." Von yelled.

"Is there evidence?" Abby yelled back, using the exact same force and tone as him, her friend was bleeding to death in front of her, she was completely done with their games.

"A video, she shot her, it's considered a rebellion against the capitol, and therefor she's to be an Avox." Criskon said with a slightly calmer tone, he didn't seem to enjoy this as much as Von.

"What happened to court first?" Abby said, her voice still as sharp as a knife.

"Court is dead Abby, Jaha is furious, you of all people should understand that." Von said, laughing as he spoke. Abby, as calmly as she could began walking towards Von, but then slapping him with all of the force she could gather, "You son of a bitch don't you dare bring up my husband."

"And your little friend too, Kane right? And now Aurora, you gotta pick better friends." Von said, his teeth were partially black, he smelt of dead fish. Abby took in a long breath, knowing she'd already crossed the line, she couldn't defend any of them, unless she wanted Clarke killed.

"So you wont kill Aurora?" She asked, hissing out her words.

"No, maybe play with her a little bit, though." Von said, smiling down at her as she lost more and more blood. Abby felt ready to vomit.

"Rot in hell." She whispered to Von, Abby didn't cry, but a glassy layer of water covered her eyes as her lip began to tremble, this moment was an exception.

"Go back inside bitch, don't make me kill the other two kids." Von said, spitting on her as he said the word bitch. It didn't even dent Abby's pride, she didn't care about him, she just wanted Aurora, but there was nothing she could do, she'd warned her that what she'd do would be a mistake. Now she was paying the price. Abby returned inside the home and slammed the door as hard as she could. That was when her knees gave out, making her collapse to the ground in a fit of tears. The capitol had taken everyone… Almost everyone. Little Clarke was waiting at the door to the only other room, watching her mother, studying her.

"What is it baby?" Abby asked her daughter, sobbing through her words.

"What happened to Aurora?" Clarke asked, clutching onto the door and playing with her fingernails.

"She," Abby thought about telling her the truth, but she knew Clarke would tell Octavia and Bellamy, the truth was too painful, Abby knew Bellamy he'd want to look for his mother, they both would, it would lead them into danger, "She's dead." Abby finally said, her voice finally stabilizing and finding it's ground. Bellamy and Octavia's heads popped out, revealing they'd been listening. Those kids lost their mother, in their own minds, they were orphans, only Abby knew the truth, their father was close by, but they couldn't know that, she had two more children she had to protect from all of the truths, two more little kids she had to lie to every day.

..

"That was awkward, and frankly, too emotional for one day." Kane said as they walked through the door of their giant luxury apartment on the 12th floor since they went by districts. Usually being last always was unfortunate, but they got the best balcony view, for once district twelve lucked out. Bellamy rolled his eyes and dug his nails into his palm so he wouldn't punch this guys face in. What made him think he had the right to be a complete dick? Just cause he won the hunger games 11 years ago suddenly he thinks he can be as much of a jackass as he wants cause he went through 'traumatic events'? Yea, well everyone has demons and sobbing backstories, but Bellamy didn't let it define him. Or did he? He never reflected on himself, he hated doing it, it made him think of his mother, so then he kept doing whatever the hell he wanted. Maybe as he neared the possibility of death, it was time for him to self reflect. Clarke followed behind him with a slightly open mouth, he swore he saw a smile growing too. Both of them hated to admit it, but this was the most beautiful and amazing place they'd ever been, for a moment, they were happy to be there. The chandelier was all of class, just beautiful dripping from the tall ceiling. The walls were a warm silver with red accents everywhere, and a giant red couch that had a real tv projector, Bellamy had only seen one of those in the gathering space of their district.

"Welcome to our home sweet home," Kane said, picking up an able from a huge fruit bowl on the lavish table and happily chowing into it, "You gotta admit, it's pretty damn sweet." For a man who held such grace in how he walked and made himself look so important he really did act like a teenager, but his eyes were never there, like his mind was somewhere far away, _no wonder they locked him up, _Bellamy thought.

"Sure I guess." Clarke said, she awkwardly sat down at the table, it was all so beautiful, she felt like she wasn't aloud to be somewhere this nice.

"Bellamy, follow in Blondie's lead, we're having a team meeting." Bellamy wanted to throw up from Kane's words. 'Team' wasn't the angle Bellamy was looking for, but to get anywhere it was the one he'd have to take. So he sat down a seat away from Clarke, and Kane stayed on the other side of the table, eating his apple and having juice squirt out every time be bit in.

"Training starts tomorrow, I want you two in tip top shape, usually I get lazy and weak recruits, you two are the first to be remotely fit looking and determined, I like it a lot.

"Well I'm so glad we satisfy you," Clarke said bitterly. She was so grumpy Bellamy couldn't believe he'd been able to stand her for this long, he couldn't believe he'd asked her to stay.

"Blondie is a little spitball, no no, a fireball, can I call you that?" Kane asked, being overly enthusiastic to push her buttons. Bellamy liked this guy more and more.

" Just try." Clarke snapped back, obviously he'd pushed the wrong button; Kane saw that to and nodded, being ready to continue on.

"Well, now we need to get down to the basics of the meeting. First lets talk skills. Blake, I want you to list off things you're good at that could keep you breathing, go." Bellamy was a little caught off guard he hadn't thought about this much, he was basically asking Bellamy to list off ways he could kill.

"I'm good with a gun, and very good with my hands, I can take anyone in a fight and probably win, I'm good with a knife too, basically the whole package." Bellamy said, deciding not to be modest about it, but rather blunt.

"Blondie you're turn."

"Well I'm good with knives too, also spears, I know plants and herbs and poisons, I'm really good with anything medical, and I would," She stopped for a moment, Bellamy looked at her, her usually glowing blue eyes were a dull darker blue like a sea in a storm, What was going on in her head? "I would be best with a crossbow, my father also trained me in self combat, it was a long time ago, but still." She crossed her arms to signify she was done and was blocking herself out, her head was too complex for Bellamy to deal with, so he stopped caring about what could be wrong.

"Kids, training is gonna be so beautiful and sweet, I cannot wait," Kane looked like a little kid with candy, it was almost disgusting, "next, looking at threats, I collected all of the tapes from the reaping's and did background checks last night, so lets get started. Come on over to the couch." He said already halfway there. Clarke got up but waited for Bellamy, looking at him for the first time since he saw his mother.

"Bell, we need to talk." She said in a whisper, looking at him like she cared, maybe she did, but Bellamy didn't want to believe that, when he did it just made everything feel more complicated, hating her was easier.

"One, don't call me Bell, and two, last night was a mistake Clarke, we can't be friends," His words were bitter, but he wasn't one to sugar coat, Clarke didn't even flinch.

"Bellamy your mom just came back from what we thought was being dead."

"Thanks Sherlock," Bellamy retorted, cutting her off and pushing her away to go to the couch. He hopped onto it not realizing it would bounce him back up and be the softest thing he'd ever been on.

"Nice right?" Kane said with a smile, and finally Bellamy smiled back. Clarke noted how they had the same obnoxious smile on and followed Bellamy to the couch, sitting as far away from him as possible.

"Alright kiddies, first is the girl and boy from district one who, like are hero Blondie, volunteered." Kane clicked on the remote to show the tape of them walking up to the stand. One was a tan skinned, gorgeous girl with her brown hair in a pony, she looked so important and determined, like this was what her life was leading her to do, the boy had long brown hair and pale skin, his eyes were gentler than the girls, he looked sort of peaceful, "The girl is Raven Reyes, her parents are the richest, but she's apparently a bit of a rebel, she is an amazing mechanic, the best known and she's extremely smart and has studied combat since birth. The boy, happens to be her boyfriend, apparently wasn't planning on volunteering, he's a peaceful kid so I've been told and didn't ever want this, but after she volunteered he couldn't let her go in alone, so he did too. Finn Collins is that little Romeo's name, he too has been in combat for forever, so even though he's not one to fight, he probably is still a potential threat." Clarke was studying the video and intently listening to Kane's words, Bellamy was watching her, it was sort of entertaining how serious she was all the time.

"Next threat is the other two volunteers from district two." Kane started, clicking to the next video.

"Why are they all volunteering?" Clarke asked, she was studying everything like this whole mess was solvable, Bellamy knew better.

"Because Princess these two districts make this stuff seem like it's the reason they're alive, that's why they always win, even I know that." Bellamy said, eager to kick her off of her high horse.

"You've done your studying, I'm proud, " Kane said sarcastically, "Anyways these are the two other biggest threats. One, Alexa with no last name, she's an orphan but practically the leader of all the children, she has a crap ton of followers who basically have a hunger games club and they train all the time for it, and she's the best. From what I can see she's a genius and one of the most skilled fighters, so definitely a threat. Next is the boy volunteer, his name is John Murphy and he's kinda a sob story. Parents were murdered for being against the capitol and he's a sad orphan whose life goal is to win the hunger games I guess because all he does is train, he's ruthless and has no conscious, so definitely a threat."

"He looks like a sloth." Bellamy said, studying the brown haired boy whose eyes were filled with hatred, and the dark haired girl who just looked calm. Clarke had to agree, he really did look like a sloth.

"That's actually true," Kane said, "Anyways next, we jump to district five, a little girl named Charlotte, she didn't volunteer, and shes only 12, however she's killed someone before, another threat." Bellamy looked at her with wide eyes, she was a scared little child, she couldn't reach the microphone even on her tippy toes, how could he kill a child?

"Next is district eight, just the girl is scary, the boy only weighs 90 pounds. This is Anya she's apparently ruthless in combat and can pick up any weapon and destroy you." The woman had a long nose and cold eyes, she looked much older than 18, Bellamy suddenly realized how hard this would be.

"Alright these two, are my favorites personally, not only could they be a threat, but I think they should be allys with each other, and maybe with you. Monty Green, the little dark haired Asian, and Jasper Jordan, that gangly little brown haired boy."

"They're both boys." Clarke said in amazement.

"Right? It's wonderful! Well they only have a couple girls in their district, ten is kinda weak right now, and those few girls they have, none of them are 12-18, so it had to be another boy. Monty is his best friend, so when Monty was picked Jasper jumped up to the plate. They're good fun loving boys who wouldn't hurt a fly but are geniuses in anything technical or math related, basically become their friends, kill them later."

"Why does the tall one have goggles on?" Bellamy asked, watching the gangly kid hold himself up like he was afraid as all hell.

"Because it's a free country," Kane said, "but actually it's not, so I don't know why."

"Lastly we have the man from district 11, his name is Lincoln and he's a giant who could rip you in two with his bare hands, I don't know if that's actually true, however, I wouldn't be surprised." Lincoln was tall, huge and had dark eyes and dark skin, yet even looking so tough, he looked so sad. Bellamy had swore he'd heard that name before.

"What about the little girl?" Clarke asked, pointing to the tiny child next to him with the same color of beautiful, dark skin and curly black hair going in every direction.

"Uh, Rue something, these people don't seem to have last names, but anyways she's no threat she's a 12-year-old whose never fought, she'll be dead within ten minutes." Kane said, it was harsh but probably true, with that Kane turned off the tv.

"Those are all the real threats, the others are small and will probably die off the bat, it's the brutal truth. Tomorrow training starts, don't give away all of your strengths, but definitely make them fear at least one of them, show them your strong, but don't make yourself bait. You're both dismissed, and should probably get some rest before you meet your trainers tomorrow, they're a handful, trust me." Kane's eyes rolled so aggressively they practically were in the back of his head for a minute, then he left the room and went to finish his apple. Just Clarke and Bellamy were left, taking everything in, including the silence.

"Look, I just want you to know I'm here for you, it's not your fault she's an avox."

"Clarke, I swear to God, stop acting like were in some pity club now, I made a mistake letting you stay last night, we can't be friends." He said, more to himself than to her, like he needed to convince himself this.

"Jesus, Bellamy I've been your sisters friend for forever okay, I have cared about you too, and I think you care about me, but you know what, fine, be a complete asshole," And with that she got up and left, going to her room, her feet stomping on the mahogany floor was ended with a slamming door shut.

"Well, she claimed her room I guess." Bellamy whispered to himself. His feelings were in a complete knot, and he didn't feel like untying them, especially admitting to himself how gorgeous she looked when she was angry. He started to get up when something fell out of his pocket. The note, the one his mother wrote. He looked to Kane who was drinking beer and watching something on the tv next to the table, he could sneak out, easy. Bellamy walked to the door, tiptoeing as silently as possible, and opened it slowly, not to make a sound, and then blotted to the roof.


End file.
